Shinigami and a Vampire
by RenegadeBullet
Summary: [ Discontinued ] Hey there everyone! Due to a loss of plot this story has undergone some rewriting! If you liked this work, please check out the rewritten version!
1. Introductions are in order

**AN: This is my first entry of a story, and I am very excited to get this started. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do, and I apologize if I spoil anything for those who aren't caught up with the Bleach series! ;~;**

 **Future references:  
 _Inner Hollow/_ Hollow _  
_** _Zangetsu  
| _Thoughts |

Chapter One: "Introductions are in order."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

The known voice of the orange haired male was heard, a load groan following afterwards. Ichigo Kurosaki, the seventeen year old substitute shinigami was walking along with two familiar others. These two being recognized as Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, also being Shinigami. The smaller female had sighed before glancing up at the tall male. "Would you shut it? You were the one that wanted to get stronger, and this was the best idea at the time. So stop complaining!" The red haired male nodded along with her. "Yeah moron, you want to beat Yhwach after last time, right?" Ichigo kept quiet at that comment. After nearly killing the Soul King due to his hidden Quincy blood, he wanted to find a way to not be controlled by the head of the Quincy once again. Flashback!

Ichigo was walking towards the shop owned by Kisuke Urahara, whom had sent him a mysterious letter requesting him to be at the location by six o'clock sharp. Not wanting to face any consequence, he had began to walk that way. He found himself showing up a few minutes early, to which, he was standing outside with the doors to the shop locked. "Are you kidding me right now? He literally meant six?!" Groaning, he sat down on one of the wooden steps to wait. After a moment or two, he heard the familiar sound of the Flash Step technique, turning his head to see two old friends. "Renji? Rukia? What are you two doing here?" The two looked at one another before returning their gaze to him. "We're curious to that too. Byakuya said we were told to come here for an important meeting."

"Ah! It seems the gang is all here." All three turned their heads to see the once exiled captain of Division 12. He held his fan close to his face, concealing his usual sly smile. Tipping up his green stripped hat, he showed his eyes before jerking his head back slightly. "Come inside, we'll talk more."

The four sat at a round table before Kisuke began to speak. "I know you're all wondering about why I asked you to gather here. Well, Ichigo I think I found a solution to fixing your small situation." This had caught the Strawberry's attention. "What? How?" A smile appeared on the man's face before continuing on. "Well, I was searching into Yhwach's ability to control the blood of Quincy. And I was searching for a possible energy source that could counteract that. Reiatsu is not the only energy that can be obtained by a Shinigami." This had caused curious brows to raise, which also brought a voice from Rukia. "What are you talking about? You mean there is something else?" Mr. Hat 'N Clogs nodded, his face shifting to a more serious look. "I've been digging around. There is a realm that we stumbled across not too long ago.. It gave off a strange spiritual signature that we had not picked up before. We started to look into it, and saw that this realm held Yokai." Renji and Ichigo glanced at one another, then back towards Urahara. "You don't mean monsters, do you?" The lieutenant piped up, causing a slight nod from the other. "That is exactly what I mean. The myths of old actually exist. Witches, lizard men, you name it they exist in this world. It is cut off from the human world entirely with a special barrier made for that purpose. What I was thinking is that, if Ichigo could go in and possibly merge his Reiatsu with that of the Yokai energy, then maybe it will create some sort of defense mechanism that won't allow the control of his Quincy blood."

Ichigo had glanced downwards towards the floor. How would this be possible? Absorbing a different source of energy to strengthen his immunity to the abilities of Yhwach? "Wait a second." Ichigo now spoke up, causing all of the eyes in the room to focus on him. "I feel like you're not giving me all the details here. You have focused on a certain part of me, but you have left out the others. What would happen to my Shinigami abilities?… Or my Hollow." Those words lingered in the air for a moment before a sigh escaped Urahara's concealed lips. "That is what I was getting to. You should grow exceptionally stronger in the terms of your abilities. As for your Hollow, I don't know. Those could increase as well."

| That could mean a possible chance to be taken over by him… | Ichigo had thought to himself for a moment, getting lost in his thoughts before Renji spoke up. "Okay, so you want him to get stronger, fine. What does that have to do with Rukia and I?" The sudden serious look that Kisuke bore shifted to a smile. "I want you two to keep an eye on him for me." Both of the other two deadpanned while Ichigo slammed his hands on the table. "What the hell does that mean?! I can take care of myself!" Renji looked at him. "You get your ass beat by your own dad..." Ichigo turned his attention to him. "Shut it! I don't want to hear that coming from you!" "What does that mean, Strawberry?!" "You know exactly what it means, you walking pineapple!"

As the two got into a small fistfight, Rukia continued talking to Urahara. "So you want us to monitor the effects of the Yokai energy on Ichigo, right? That's what i'm getting from this." A slight nod was given to the girl. "Exactly. I've given a few upgrades to Ichigo's Soul Badge. It'll track how much energy he is taking into himself as well as keep me informed on any changes that occur within him."

After the two settled down, an annoyed Kurosaki looked at the old man. "Alright, fine, but how are we even getting in to this realm?" That brought a sly smile to the lips of the shop keeper. "Just leave that to me, kid. I'll get you three in… I mean come on, who do you think you're talking to? Also, one last thing… The school has had possible Hollow sightings. So I suggest taking Kon with you in case of an emergency." "Oh great..."

In current time, the three were walking towards the old gothic castle school known as Yokai Academy. The name was basically a dead giveaway on what the three were to encounter, but they were oblivious to that fact. Each of them were dressed in the uniform that the school provided, that being brown kaki's (except the brown plaid skirt Rukia wore), a white button up, and a green blazer. They each wore black dress shoes to match. Ichigo had not been fond of the current uniform, so he had removed it and replaced it with a long sleeved button up and a red tie that hung loosely around his neck. Renji caught the glances of a few girls, who would giggle, while the others focused on Ichigo. They were either shrieking in awe or backing away due to the feeling he gave off to them. "What's with them?" The teen asked, causing the other male to chuckle. "Maybe laughing at your hair." "I wouldn't say that. You're the one who has flaming red hair and tattoo's on his face." A snarl was on the lips of the Abarai. "What was that?!" Rukia got in the two of them, who caught the attention of a few males. "Shut up, will you two? We have a mission to do."

Shifting to another group, a young male was walking towards class before hearing the cry that always brought his attention to the front of what he was doing. "Tsukune!" Turning his head, he saw the familiar pink haired vampire that always brought a smile to his lips. "Moka-san! Good morning." She smiled and nodded her head. "Good morning. Mind if I wa-" She was interrupted by a girl with electric blue hair tackling the boy. "Tsukune! It's so good to see you!" The head of the boy was caught in the large breasts of the girl. "I missed you sooo much! Can't you tell?" All that came out were muffled words before Moka was yanking on the girl. "Kurumu, he can't breathe!" The purple oculars of the girl widened before pulling away. "Oh crap! Tsukune! Are you okay?!" The male had inhaled deep before coughing a bit. "I'll never get used to that..." He muttered to himself before watching an ice kunai land in the forehead of the succubus, anime swirls occupying her eyes before a small spurt of blood escaped the wound. "Mizore?" The boy glanced back to see the purple haired snow woman, adjusting her lollipop. "No need to be groping him, you big breasted cow." Kurumu looked at her with anger rising in her voice. "What was that, snow skank?!" A large washtub had appeared from thin air before landing on both the succubus and the ice wielder, a small witch smiling before walking forward. "That'll keep 'em quiet!" Yukari giggled before grabbing the boys arm. "Now, how about we all get going to class?"

All but Yukari were sitting in their homeroom, Kurumu and Mizore glaring at one another with killer intent while Moka kept her eye on the boy in front of her. She held a small smile as she watched him attempt to calm the two down. She had held a small crush on the boy for the longest time now, since they first met actually. And she imagined many times in which they were together. But when she glanced at the lock on his wrist, she would wince a bit. It was because of her that he held that item. Ever since her other form had injected their blood into him to save him, that built up, and the result was Tsukune becoming a ghoul. She hated that it was because of what she thought was best for him, and it always haunted her.. She was just glad he was human still.

"Alrighty, everyone!" The upbeat Shizuka Nekonome smiled, her tail swishing a bit as her cat ears twitched. Everyone had looked towards the front. "I believe introductions are in order! We have three new students entering our class today!" That caused a small chat amongst the students to occur. So late? It was a few months into the first semester. "Now, I think they can speak for themselves, but could you three introduce yourself?"

The three walked in, the tall one with the orange hair speaking first. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Next went the red haired male. "Renji Abarai." Finally, the short girl on the right speaking up. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki." Shizuka looked around as she heard the squeals and annoyed exclaims come from the class. The girls were all over the two new girls, except for the girls who had sinked their interests in Tsukune, while the males of the class groaned due to the fact that there would be more competition for any girl in this entire school. Ms. Nekonome had called for order before deciding their seats. "Okay, well here we go! Mr. Kurosaki, please find your seat behind Ms. Akashiya, Mr. Abarai to the left of Ms. Kurono and Ms. Kuchiki in front of Mr. Komia. Raise your hands so they can find you, please!"

Tsukune had focused on the orange haired male, as did the other girls in his small harem. Moka raised her hand, along with the other two who were called on, and one by one the three found their seats. Ichigo sat back as he caught Kurumu and Mizore looking at him before Renji. The two kept their attention up front while Tsukune glanced back at Moka, whom gave a slight look of worry. Who exactly were these three new kids? But that wasn't all their troubles. An old adversary of Moka and Tsukune had his eyes set once more upon the pink haired girl. And this time, he wouldn't lose.


	2. It's Never Ogre

**AN: I have the first three chapters thought out already, so I am posting those three first, and if you like the story I shall continue! I have the plot thought out and whatnot. I hope the reasoning makes sense to you all, if not, feel free to message me about it. I'll try to explain it. If you are reading these, I hope you are enjoying yourselves! Also, warning, title is corny as hell.**

Key:  
 ** _Hichigo/_ Hollow**  
 _Zangetsu  
_ _[ Ura_ _Moka ]_ _(Sealed)  
_ _Thoughts |_

Chapter Two: It's never Ogre (I told you)

The day was not exactly what Ichigo was expecting. Every now and then, he would catch a glimpse of a student with scales running up his neck or a long tongue slithering out of someones mouth to grab something. It was kinda freaky, in a sense, because he was used to weird… But not this weird. Renji also seemed to be grossed out at times, gagging a few times even while Rukia had her head sucked into her schedule. "Well, we aren't exactly in Karakura anymore..." For that reference, Renji got a kicked to the shin from Rukia. "Ow! What the hell?!" Ichigo smirked at the action. You know, he was glad he wasn't alone in this part in his life. Sure, he wished a few people like Inoue or Chad were with him, but these two were good company as well.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being stalked by three females and a male, who had their eyes set on the new people. "Who are they?" Kurumu muttered, peering from around a corner while Mizore rested underneath her. "Don't know, can you tell what kind of monsters they are?" Yukari spoke up a bit loud, causing a hand to clamp over her mouth. "Be quiet! We don't wanna get caught." Moka looked at Tsukune before the other three. "Why not just go up and talk to them? They seem friendly." The boy nodded in agreement. "What's the worse they'll do?"

Dismissively waving her hand, Kurumu continued to watch along with the other two. "We don't know, that's the point. We should watch them and see what they do.. Who knows? Maybe we can figure out their true forms in the process! Yahoo-hoo!" She squealed in delight, in which the snow woman clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Anyone else have the feeling they're being watched?" Renji said, causing Ichigo and Rukia to glance around. "Not really. Well… Now that you mention it, kind of." Rukia looked at the two. "Does it matter? You two seem to have fangirls after todays homeroom. I wouldn't be shocked if you both were being stalked." Renji and Ichigo shuddered at the thought. They wanted to be far away from that as possible. "No thanks." They both said in unison before Rukia started to chuckle. "Whatever. We should get going to that assembly that Ms. Nekonome was talking about." All three nodded in agreement, moving towards the massive theatre that would hold the gathering.

The group continued to follow, but while the three had hid behind corners, Moka and Tsukune walked normally as if nothing was wrong. "This is kind of ridiculous… We should ju-" Tsukune just held his finger to Moka's lips, causing a blush to form on her cheeks. "Might as well just leave it. We can sit by them at the 'Welcome' spirit assembly." The pinkette nodded her head, concealing her heated cheeks from the boy. Kurumu had heard the idea and sighed, standing upright and walking normal once more, besides grasping a hold of Tsukune's arm. "You have a point. Well, lets get going!" With them, it could never end without the girls battling over the boy, who didn't object but silently cried for help.

Sitting in the middle of the large auditorium, the three Shinigami had relaxed into the plush red seats that ran along the length of the room in massive sections. The chairs seemed to be lined 15 x 15 in four perfect rising squares. Students had filled the room, and it was divided by class as well. Ichigo and the two sat in the third year class, as did Tsukune and his group. Rukia was watching the student body fill in while Renji was trying to defend himself from a pesky fly. "Why the hell won't this thing go?!" He muttered, swatting at it only for it to evade each swipe. Eventually, it got him to smack himself right in the mouth, bringing a laugh out of Kurosaki. "You got outsmarted by an insect? How did you even become a lieutenant?" Renji grew red from anger and embarrassment. "Shut it, carrot top." "What was that?!" Rukia smacked the tall male upside the head. "Can you two not fight? Let's just see what this is all about."

"They all seem to know one another… That's really rare. Maybe they got transferred from a human school?" Moka wondered, watching the guy who sat behind her in class close. He seemed to be really interesting, but what had caught her attention was that Ura Moka had took notice of him once he stepped in class. [ _Be careful of that one, Omote. He seems to be different.. I sense a strange power, from all of them, but him for the most part. ]_ Those words stuck to her as her inner personality spoke to her, causing her to wonder. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Tsukune pop his head in her peripheral vision. "Hey, you alright Moka-san?" She quickly nodded her head blushing all the while. "Y-Yes! I'm just fine." The boy seemed to doubt that, but before he could question more, the lights dimmed and the students applauded as Ruby Tojo had made an appearance on stage.

"Welcome! Incoming class and the returning." Ruby spoke into the microphone, her voice booming throughout the room. "It's so great to see many of your smiling faces return or begin their journey here at Yokai Academy. On behalf of the Headmaster, I am here to lead this little gathering. I wanted to run through a few upcoming events within the next few weeks to get started, and what to expect here." She began her small speech, causing Ichigo to lean back a bit. "I think we'll be here a while." He muttered, Rukia being wrapped into the thing while Renji was too busy on his fly issue. The male sighed before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Moka smiling a little and waving. "Hello!" She whispered, causing her group of friends to look at her in a slightly shocked manner.

"Uh.. Hey." He whispered back, Rukia looking at him with the intention of shushing him before realizing what was going on. She looked back to the group and they all waved as well. Abarai glanced back to see them too. "Oh, I remember you all. We're in the same homeroom right?" He asked, causing Kurumu to nod. "I sit next to you, my name is Kurumu Kurono." He showed a small smile before responding. "I'm Renji." Ichigo looked towards him before shrugging. "I'm Ichigo, this is Rukia." The small girl waved before they all began introductions. After that was said and done, Moka couldn't help but keep her eyes on Ichigo. Ura Moka was hellbent on finding out just who this guy was, but she eventually let it be. They were all watching Ruby as she spoke, the Yokai group smiling all the while.

But the Shinigami group felt off. There was an odd spiritual pressure in this room and it wasn't them or any of the students from what they could tell. Ichigo had sensed it before, but he couldn't tell due to the interfering energies colliding against his Reiatsu. He will admit, he felt different, more.. Free, would be the best term to describe it. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who only nodded as if she had read his mind. Something wasn't right, and they needed to figure out what. But the answer literally came crashing in as Ruby was tossed to the floor from the debris, a massive white entity releasing a blood curdling screech. The beast was huge, nearly as big as the room itself, with spikes running along its arms, back, and tail. A massive hole was embedded in its chest, and a white mast that resembled the shape of a bull crossed with a shark-like fin on top. The three instantly recognized it as one thing.

"A hollow?!" Renji said in a harsh whisper, causing Ichigo to clench his teeth. They were in a whole new world now. They would be able to be seen if they entered their soul reaper form. Rukia stood and looked at the two. "Come on, we gotta do something!" She ran towards the creature, causing Ichigo to extend his hand out. "Rukia!"

As for the others, Yukari stared at it in awe while Tsukune had his mouth hung open. "W-What is that?!" He stuttered out, Kurumu and Mizore staring at it with fear in their eyes. "It's power is strange… I've never seen it before..." Moka, however, hid behind Tsukune. She was frightened, shaken to the core, but they all returned their focus to the three in front of them to see… Nothing. They searched around the screaming horde of fleeing students to catch the three that were once in front of them were now rushing towards the beast. Tsukune glanced at his friends before looking forward. "Come on! We can't just leave them!" He stood and began to follow along, causing each girl to scream out his name before following behind.

As for Ichigo, he had kicked off of a chair and launched himself downwards, slamming the flat of his foot into the mask of the creature, whom simply screeched once more. The power sent the male backwards into a row of chairs, colliding with the ground and breaking the nailed down seats. Rukia and Renji had thrown items at it. See, they were stalling. They didn't want to show their true forms if they didn't have to. Rukia was slammed to the side with a simple swipe of the Hollow's tail, sending her crashing off into the stage. "Damn! This thing is as huge as Yammy, and power to boot!" Ichigo exclaimed as slowly got up, watching as Renji tried battling it with a broken pole. | _If only we could switch… |_ Ichigo thought before watching shards of ice shoot overhead. He looked over surprised to see Mizore standing a few feet away, blasting away at the beast while Yukari had shot cards towards it. Tsukune was standing beside Moka, while Kurumu was dive bombing it.

"Take this, you freak!" The succubus cried, only to get knocked out of the air, which brought a reaction from Mizore. "Hold on!" She exclaimed, attempting to freeze the Hollow's feet. It worked, but also caught Renji. "Hey! Same side!" He yelled at the girl, trying to break free. She simply winced before continuing to blast the creature. Rukia had gotten up but looked to Ichigo, whom was at a lost. What could they do? It wasn't until a large blast of energy did they realize they had hope. Ichigo looked back surprised, to see Tsukune holding the small silver cross that hung around Moka's neck and to see a new silver haired female standing next to the boy. She held a dangerous look in her crimson red eyes, her form radiating beauty and power. Ichigo had never felt such a sensation before.. It was as if her power was washing over him and bringing forth a new burst of energy. He felt his soul badge vibrating, and he wasn't sure what to think.

"You've got some nerve trying to beat up on my friends and attack my school, creature. I don't know what you are, but it's time for you to know your place!" Moka ran towards the thing and leaped into the air, bringing down her leg towards the face of the beast. She thought it would be effective, but instead, she was socked in the gut by an oncoming fist. She crashed into the floor to look up, seeing a familiar creature she once faced her first year.

"Seizo Komia..." She muttered, Tsukune and the others looking just as shocked as the ogre form of the male stood high above them. He gave a sinister smirk as he cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting to get my hands on you. And this time, i'll make you my girlfriend." Ichigo literally deadpanned, standing up and charging the new opponent. Rukia and Renji literally lost it as he thought he went insane. Hollow's were one thing, but this was something entirely new! Seizo simply laughed. "This kid? He wants to fi-" His sentence was cut off as the breath was lodged in his throat. Ichigo had slammed his fist straight into the solar plexus, pushing forward to launch him straight into the Hollow. The beast toppled down along with the student, which brought an angry look to the face of Moka. "I had things under control." She spoke to the male, who simply ignored her. "Don't you dare not acknowledge my presence, boy!"

This had brought a stern look from the shinigami, one in which silenced Moka. "If you had it under control, I wouldn't have had to step in. Now be quiet and let me deal with this." Turning his head back to the battle at hand, he would need to deal with this quickly. Seizo stood, but was knocked away by the Hollow. It roared before looking at Ichigo and his group. Moka was fuming, standing up and moving ahead of Ichigo, not saying a word as she dashed forward to confront the foe. She had gracefully dodged every attack that it put out and returning the favor with her kicks, but her power wasn't enough. Ichigo could see that it still held the upper hand, along with her avoiding the weak point of the Hollow. Mizore and Kurumu once more began to attack the creature with their attacks, hoping to damage or weaken the monstrosity. But nothing seemed to work.

Ichigo knew what to do, but Rukia would probably beat him to death when he did it.

Pulling out his soul badge, he pressed it to his chest and came out in his shinigami form. But something was different. He noticed that he was standing in holding the first version of his Shikai than his true version. What the hell was this? He couldn't think of it now, he had to face the current threat. He could hear Rukia yelling at him, but he ignored it. Blasting off from his current footing, he began to easily cut through the Hollow. It roared as it attempted to grab the Shinigami, and in result, smacked Moka away from the battle. She crashed near Rukia, who was in a small rant. "This idiot! I can't believe him!"

"Just who are you?" Moka demanded, staring at Rukia. The Kuchiki dismissed the matter. "I'll tell you later." This only got the vampire more furious. "No, you will tell me now!" She was about to go off before she witnessed Rukia's reaction, causing her to follow her sight. "What?"

Ichigo had stood on top of the creature, his blade piercing the forehead of the being. But that wasn't the problem. She saw the look on Ichigo's face. It was as if he had lost the fight instead of won it. She was at a loss. Why did he bear such a solemn look? The creature faded into ash, causing him to slowly float to the ground. Sheathing his blade, the male walked back to his body and entered it, sighing as he rubbed his neck.

He looked over just to see Moka standing above him, her hands on her hips with her eyes narrowed in a dangerous look. "Explanation. Now." Her voice ran cold, and Ichigo knew these next moments were going to be hell.

 **Alrighty! I'm sorry if the battle seemed a little anti-climatic, it was just a small fight. Seizo kinda got dropped off somewhere, I know. But, the next chapter will clarify what is going on with Ichigo, I promise! I don't know if you guys are gonna freak out or anything. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Chapter Three: Explanations and Clubs!**


	3. Explanations and Clubs!

Ichigo and the others had moved to the outside. Other students inside had wondered what could cause such damage, most thinking it was just some student looking to cause trouble, but no one could place the face to the myth. Ruby had been unconscious during the affair, and she was having trouble remembering. The last she saw was a black haired female attacking the creature…

Focusing on the group, if looks could kill, Ichigo would have been slaughtered. The silver haired vampire was shooting daggers at the orange haired Shinigami, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to have been focused on other things before she spoke up. "I'm waiting for that explanation, Kurosaki." His eyes met hers after those words, and frankly, he wasn't surprised to see that there was danger hidden within them. After the power that radiated from her body, he knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. Tsukune sighed before moving towards her holding the Rosario cross. "Here, why not we de-" She slapped his hand away, causing a stunned reaction from everyone. "Not until I know what the hell he is and what he is doing here."

"See, if you hadn't had done that, we wouldn't be having this issue." Renji spoke up, Rukia only nodding her head in agreement. "What else should I have done? We couldn't beat that thing without our powers. Or at least without giving something away. And besides, if i'm supposed to get stronger, I have to fight." Ichigo responded, to which they knew was true, but they wished things could have gone differently. The boy sighed, ready to talk about what happened in there. "Alright.. Look, that thing we fought in there was a creature known as a Hollow." He began before Yukari had to ask. "A Hollow?" Rukia decided to respond to that. "A soul who never made it to the afterlife. They were corrupted or had an evil life… That was the result." Ichigo nodded before continuing.

"We three are Shinigami." That brought a stunned silence, even from Moka. Death Gods? They were unheard of, rare in fact in this realm entirely. What were they doing here? "So you were sent to deal with the Hollow's?" She asked, not expecting the shaking of his head. "Not entirely. See, i'm facing an issue right now with some asshole Quincy leader who wants to try and destroy us." He continued on, but that didn't stop the little witch from asking Rukia more. "What's a Quincy?" "They are ones who, instead of purify souls, they destroy them. We thought they were gone, but the man Ichigo is speaking of came with a whole army of them.." The girl was in awe at this. She had never been so interested, she wanted to know more. "Okay, if you aren't here for the Hollow's, then what are you here for? You mentioned growing stronger." Moka pursued, but furrowed her brows at the sight of the pained look on the orange haired boys features.

"I attacked someone very important because of my blood… I was manipulated with no control over my own body.. And I came here seeking a new power. What it'll do, I have no idea. But I need to figure out other things first.. We aren't here to cause trouble, ok? It seems we'll all be in class with one another, so we might as well get along." He said as all eyes were on him, but they all transitioned to Moka as she began to speak. "You and I won't. You dare to trample on my pride and expect some sort of respect? No. You're just weak and have no place here." That got a rise out of Ichigo. "I'm weak? Says the one who couldn't take down the damn Hollow, much less get punched in the stomach by Shrek."

"What was that, you brat?!" "You heard me!" The two got into a verbal battle as the others simply deadpanned. "Is he always like that?" Kurumu asked Renji, who shrugged. "On his good days he's actually pretty cool. But other times… I want to punch the crap out of him." It took a few moments for the debate to end, in which the two had their backs turned towards one another. "Just stay away from me, you walking vegetable." She muttered before walking over to Tsukune, grabbing the cross and placing it on the chain. In swayed the pinkette, falling into the arms of the hybrid boy, who caught her as always. "Oh that little prissy-" Rukia kicked him in the stomach, leading to a berating to the likes no one had ever seen before. Mizore looked at Renji before walking over.

"So, you're a Shinigami too?" She wondered, in which he nodded. "Yeah, i'm a lieutenant where I come from. We have ranks in our society, and while Rukia is with my squad, Ichigo is a substitute. Meaning that he isn't really a member, but he still bears our abilities." The Yuki-Onna nodded, looking towards the boy. "He seems to be really powerful. I mean, that sword was massive." Renji nodded. "He is. I've faced him in battle twice… The first my victory, but the second.. I lost. He really is someone not to mess with… Speaking of his sword, what happened to it, Ichigo?"

Rukia had her arms crossed as the other laid on the ground, bruised and tattered. But once the question was asked, he stood with no sign of pain, but only small purple orbs running along bits of his skin. "I'm wondering the same thing. My Shikai wasn't in its true state… We should try getting a hold of Urahara, maybe he'll have an explanation."

"Who?" Tsukune asked, causing the three to look at him. "Someone who is helping us out somewhere else." Rukia answered. "You mean, there is another one of you guys?" Kurumu wondered, to which they nodded simultaneously. "Yea, there are a lot of us. But it is just us three in this realm." Renji answered, before Moka had awoken, she began to speak. "Well, how about we figure out what clubs you guys want to join first." That caused a look of confusion to grow among the three.

 **-** **The Following Day-**

The group wandered through the outside courtyard, not sure on where they had wanted to go. Apparently every student had to be involved in some sort of club, or at least, that is what they were told. Ichigo found himself looking at the swimming club before Tsukune had began to push him from the spot, which caused him to freak out a bit. "What the hell?!" He asked, Tsukune merely saying 'no' repeatedly while shaking his head. There was no way that was gonna happen, especially after Tsukune knew what they did to new arrivals. He should know because he was almost a victim to it.

Renji found himself talking to the head of the Kendo club and Rukia was looking into the arts club. She thought her drawings were top notch, but Ichigo knew better. Those little Chappy drawings were something that a four year old would think was absolutely incredible, but she was dead set on joining. Shaking his head, the boy was walking until he heard a whistle being blown. Curious, he walked over to see students playing a game of soccer. He stood there watching before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see a male holding one of the balls under his arm. He wore black shorts and a dark green t-shirt, the number twelve enlarged on the front. "You looking to join? My name is Asune Percival, i'm the captain."

The Shinigami nodded, looking over at the game going on. "It seems interesting enough. I'll give it a try." The other nodded, prompting him to jerk his head over towards the game at hand. Hands in pockets as he entered the game, the boy began to move towards the opposing team, who held the ball at the moment. With a simple stroke of his leg, he stole the object and began to maneuver his way towards the goal. Others chased after, his team cheering for the new kid as he had kicked it up over a student, jumping upwards and doing a complete side flip, smacking it with the tip of his shoe and watching it sail towards the goal. Those who attempted to block it had sadly failed, even the goalie, who was shocked to see it nearly knock the goal over from the impact.

The captain simply stared in amazement. He had never seen that before! He wanted this kid on his team! "Whoa whoa! Kurosaki, was it?" Asune asked as he ran up to catch the boy, but nearly had a heart attack as he heard the words come out of Ichigo's lips. "Okay, well, i'll join. It seems to pass time." The captain had the widest smile he could muster, shaking the boys hand. "Great! Welcome to the team! We'll get you your uniform by the end of the day."

He was walking back towards his friends before hearing his name. "Ichigo!" He nearly thought it was someone else, turning around expecting to see her, but instead caught the sight of Moka. He held back a sigh before responding. "Oh, hey Moka." She held a genuine smile as she held her hands behind her back, looking up at the boy. "Did you find a club you were interested in yet?" To be honest, she had hoped he said no. The Newspaper Club was always looking for new members, and she wouldn't deny she was kind of upset when he mentioned joining the soccer club. But she understood.

Everyone had walked back to the cafeteria to grab some last minute dinner before the other two, so they were following along in their footsteps. They were nearly there before a boy blocked off their path. "Saizo, hello." Moka spoke up in her gentle tone, but was slightly frightened of him. After her first year here, she was victim to him attempting to take advantage of her, and had always felt that was his end goal whenever she caught him staring at her.

"Hey there cutie. So, I know we got off to a rough start, but whaddya say? Wanna go out on a date with me?" He asked as he leaned close to her. She stared at him before stepping back. "I'm sorry, but I like someone else.." The boy grimaced before talking on. "Who? That punk Tsukune? I could easily take him out!" He wasn't expecting the voice that reached his ear drums. "She said no. Leave her alone."

Komiya looked over to see the boy that had stood between him and Moka just the other day. Anger rose in his body as his fists had clenched. "Oh, so orangie here has some backbone?" "… What did you just call me?" The two were staring at one another before Ichigo broke the silence. "Look, if you have a problem with me, lets deal with this somewhere else. You and me." Moka grabbed his sleeve, to which he looked down to see some sort of fear in her eyes. That only made him more willing to fight the guy.

"Fine, lets go."

Saizo and Ichigo found themselves standing across from one another in the woods, the latter standing with his hands in his pockets. Moka was on the sidelines witnessing the encounter. But Saizo, however, was chuckling. "What are you giggling for?" The boy asked before watching the other transform into the behemoth that he witnessed the other day. "So, I never asked, what are you? A deformed troll from under the bridge?" That caused a snarl to come from the other. "I'm an Orc, you moron! I'll wipe the floor with you!" "Oh.. Well you look like Shrek and the deformed trolls love child."

That had done it for the beast. He charged and threw a punch at the male, who moved his body to the left to avoid it. He wasn't expecting the slimy substance that gripped his leg and threw him off to the side. He found himself slamming against a tree, which brought a small shriek from Moka. "Ichigo!" She called out to him, watching as he slowly got up. "What was that?.." His eyes saw that the other had his long oral muscle flapping around, a smirk on his lips. "See? You can't beat me!" Ichigo looked at his leg before shaking his head. "Gross, at least take me out to dinner before trying that."

Growling, he once again charged. Ichigo however had known this was coming. He ducked down and launched himself upwards when he saw the enemy grow close, slamming his knee into the jaw of the creature, which had caused the teeth of the other to pierce the tongue. Wailing in agony, he stumbled backwards and neared the edge of a small cliff. The teen took the advantage and ran forward, cocking back his fist before releasing a shout, slamming it into the chest of the other. Down the Orc fell, but not before he grabbed the leg of the Kurosaki male and brought him with.

Moka had ran forward trying to grab him, but had missed, and in result watched as the two fell before reaching the bus stop. She skidded down the dirt before running over to the laying Kurosaki. For some reason, she had deja vu. This seemed familiar to her but she shook it off, trying to help up her friend. But instead was sent backwards by a smack from Saizo. "I'll deal with you in a second." He said to Ichigo before walking over towards the discarded vampire.

A blur was all that the oculars could perceive, his breathing slow. He felt like he had a few broken ribs that was for sure. He felt a touch before it disappeared and a dark voice reaching out to him. His eyes moved to see the hulking creature move towards the pinkette. He tried to move his arms to stand him up, but he felt nothing. He thought he was going to lose consciousness as everything went black. But another voice called out to him.

 _ **This is it, King? Come on, I know you aren't going to let that piece of filth win. So get up or i'm taking over! This guy is nothing! Crush him!**_

His eyes reopened as he caught the mans large hand take hold of Moka by her throat. Clenching his teeth, he felt his power begin to build. Saizo was about to continue before feeling the pressure. It nearly brought him to his knees as he let go of the girl, glancing back to see blue energy swirl around his thought to be defeated opponent.

"What the hell… Who are you?!"

He called out as Ichigo stood out from his body, standing in his Shinigami gear with his massive blade Zangetsu in his hand. "Moka, get away from him." She watched but immediately did as he asked of her, getting off to the side as Ichigo took a step forward. "You want to know who I am?.. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And I, am your defeat." He rose his blade, Saizo staring as it began to fill with the same energy that surrounded the boy moments ago. And with one fail swoop, he saw as it all came crashing towards him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Saizo was blown away, off of the mound and into the blood red sea. Ichigo stood there as he sheathed his weapon, looking over to the girl as she walked over. "You ok?" He asked, in which she responded with a gentle nod. "Thank you for helping me." She said, smiling as she saw him return the nod. "Yeah. Guy was an asshole. Come on, lets get going back."

Entering his body once more, the two walked towards the school, not realizing that Saizo had lived the blast. Someone had dragged the human formed male from the sea on to the beach, in which they had smiled in a wicked fashion. "Perfect. You'll be useful..."

 **Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am, and I figured bringing Saizo back for more was a way to fix that last fight. Please feel free to review!**

 **Next:**

 **Chapter 4: It's okay to lose**


	4. It's Okay to Lose

Tsukune was all over Moka after hearing what had happened, trying to make sure she was ok and not hurt in any way. She simply smiled, appreciating the concern but simply waved it off. "Tsukune, really, it's nothing. It would be something if Ichigo wasn't there." The boy looked over the orange haired teen as he sat back in his chair, throwing paper balls at Renji, who in return would throw a notebook. It was the morning after the small event with Saizo, and the boy had not shown up to class. Few wondered what happened, the majority were happy that the Orc was gone.

Rukia was talking with Mizore while Kurumu was sketching something in her book, her tongue resting on her upper lip as if she was trying to perfect it. Tsukune couldn't help but feel a slight ping of jealousy. He should have been the one to have saved Moka-san from that guy, not Ichigo! Wait, why was he getting so mad? He should be more focused that she was safe, because that was all that mattered. Shaking his head, he put on a smile and nodded. "I'm glad you're safe." She smiled back at him before turning her head to see the ensuing projectile war that Ichigoand Renji were having. It literally grew to war.

The orange haired male had been wearing a paper hat as he tossed airplanes that, when pressured with a small amount of Reiatsu, would preform a Kamikaze attack and spiral at the lieutenant. He would quickly evade with the shift of his head, throwing more and more crumbled balls in a small fort made out of textbooks. It seemed it was an even war before a small stuffed Lion had jumped up and latched on to Ichigo's face. A slightly muffled yell could be heard before tossing the toy to the ground and stomping on it. Kon squeaked as he tried to wiggle free.

"What the hell?! How did you even… Damn it, Urahara." For some reason, Kisuke smiled at the shop as he monitored the changes in the Shinigami as if he knew exactly who was talking about him and why. Meanwhile, Ichigo was too busy choking out the toy to catch the glances from the Yokai group. "Ichigo has a stuffed animal?" Kurumu said aloud, causing the whole class to turn his way. He quickly hid it under his seat before catching any more glances. "Mr. Kurosaki, something you wish to share with the class?" Ms. Nekonome asked, pointed her ruler towards the male. "What? No." He said as a scowl grew on his face, causing everyone to go back to what they were doing besides the others.

"Look, this little pervert-" He held up the toy, and as if to prove his point, he watched as it escaped his hand and latched on to the succubus's chest. In return, she squealed and tossed it to the ground. "-Is not a toy. He's a mod soul. Meaning a replacement soul.. If that's what you want to call it. I didn't think I had him on me, that's my bad." The male sighed as Renji stared at the lion as he was being stomped on. "HEY HEY HEY!" He piped up as a foot connected with his face, this one being Rukia that did it. "Shut it. We don't need attention." She whispered as they all made sure to make it seem like they were paying attention to the teacher.

Small rumors had been going around the school suggesting that he had carried such an item, but they were easily denied by his group of friends. Ichigo, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Renji were walking down the halls on the way to lunch before Moka pointed something out. "Hey! Look!" She had her finger pressed against a poster that read: **BATTLE OF THE BANDS! Get a group of people together and start to rock! Event this Sunday!**

"We should do that!" Kurumu exclaimed, clapping her hands in a giddy fashion. The boys merely looked at one another before the girls. "Alright, I guess. Five people, that works." Renji said, but thought before glancing at Ichigo. "I think I have a match that day… What about you? Soccer?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I have a game today. But i'm starting to get bored of it, the players defense are way too sloppy. Karin would mop the floor with these idiots."

A lightbulb appeared above Moka comically shining bright as she flashed a wide smile. "After today, why not join the Newspaper club? It'd be good to get another guys opinion!" For some reason, that slightly offended Tsukune. What was she thinking? "I'll think about it." The male said before Moka had yet another idea. "Wait, you have a game? We should all go and support! I'll make banners!" Kurumu had said exactly what the pinkette was thinking. "And then after, we'll celebrate and start rehearsing for it. Sound like a plan?" Tsukune wanted to say no and that it shouldn't be that big of an ordeal, but Ichigo had looked at Renji who merely nodded, a grin on his lips. "Come on, Kurosaki, lets just have fun with it."

That was exactly what they did.

 **-Later-**

Doing his routinely stretches, the male could catch the group of Yokai and his two friends cheering him on. It started to get annoying, actually. "Wanna save the cheering for the game?!" He yelled out, causing Rukia to retort. "Start playing already!" That brought on a deadpan facial feature. "Midget, i'll use you as the damn ball..."

A few moments later, the game began. The whistle was blown as Ichigo, being the Attacking Midfielder had taken the ball, his two forwards following behind to cover him. As defense-men had moved into position, a forward would step in front of Ichigo for the ball to be passed on. With that, the orange haired male would simply side-step to avoid being injured by the stealing swipes. Running the length of the field, he see the ball being played right to the front of the goal. He cut in diagonally and then, once kicked towards the middle…

SMACK!

The front of his foot had hit right near the middle, watching the orb as it flew overhead and right into the goal. The roar of the crowd grew, especially seeing as Moka was standing up holding up a sign that bore Ichigo's initials and GOAL in big bold lettering. Tsukune looked as she screamed, smiling and giggling to herself before sitting down. "You're really into this." He said, and was surprised to see her blush. "I've never been to a soccer game, much less to one that involved a friend..." She trailed off as Kurumu stood and cheered too, not wanting the vampire to feel out of place. "Yahoo-hoo! Come on Ichigo!"

The male had smirked a bit as he noticed his teammate coming up on the right. It was their turn to defend, but they could easily steal the ball away from the opposing team. They ran this practice over and over in drills before. His teammate would slip inside and catch the ball, passing it forward to others before the male would swoop in and hit the ball in. That was, until the plan failed.

What they weren't expecting was one of the enemy members coming in and punching one of their guys in the face. The flag was put down as some others came in to try and break up the fight. The referee had penalized the player, kicking him out of the game for the first half. The male sighed as he took his spot. One of the rookies had joined in, one who had no practice what so ever. This wasn't good. They had to avoid giving him the ball at all times in order to win.

Once again that didn't happen at all. The newbie had caught the ball and stumbled over himself, allowing the enemy team to come in and grab it. Cursing under his breath, Ichigo ran to try and catch up, but was too late as he witnessed the opposing team score a goal. Three to four scores later, the game was over, and Ichigo's team had lost.

 **-Newspaper Club room.-**

Moka sat down as the others were chitchatting amongst themselves. She looked towards the back to see the orange haired male leaning against the wall. Tsukune had sat down beside her and tried to talk to her. "What a game huh?" He started, in which Moka only looked back at him with a kind of angry pout. "That's not funny, Tsukune. He's really torn up about it." The hybrid only rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean anything by it, it happens, we all lost time to time." "He's still our friend." She stood up and began walking over to Ichigo. The boy sighed.

The Shinigami was agitated due to the fact that the victory was lost due to a simple new kid. If only that fight hadn't ensued.. Damn it! He punched the wall with the side of his fist, and had nearly punched whoever touched him, until he saw the emerald eyes staring up at him. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Sorry Moka, I guess i'm not in the celebrating mood..."

She flashed her signature smile and held up a small sliver of chocolate cake. There was some whip cream and strawberries to decorate the top. For some reason, the male glanced over at Renji who was standing there snickering. Nearing a snarl, Moka grew a face of worry before reaching up and dabbing his nose with the cream, which brought a shocked reaction out of Ichigo.

"Moka! What the hell?!" She giggled watching as he had tried to clean off his face with a napkin. "Cheer up!" She heard the voices of Kurumu and Rukia as they walked over, Yukari jumping forward holding the cake. It first read congratulations, but there some last minute changes which now read: WELCOME TO THE NEWSPAPER CLUB!

"Yeah man, there isn't a problem with losing every once in a while." Renji said before Ichigo glanced over. "Can I say the same to ya?"

"Right now, Kurosaki?!"

"Guys come on!" Rukia said with a sigh, rubbing her temples. "You're giving me a headache! Shut it and let us just eat cake." Mizore held up a small butter knife as she held a small smile, cutting a few pieces and dishing them out. Everyone got forks and dug in, Yukari moaning in delight at the flavors that had exploded within her tastebuds. "Oh my god! This is amazing!"

"Thanks." Moka said, rubbing her neck gently before all eyes fell on her. "You made it?" Ichigo asked, glancing down at the vampire as she smiled. "Yeah, I thought it was the least I could do after what happened with Saizo." He was truly speechless. No one had ever done that for him before. Flashing a small smile, Ichigo nodded. "Thank you."

Rukia literally almost face planted. "You're smiling!?" He looked at the other soul reaper, blinking in slight confusion. "I smile time to time. What's with you?" She shook her head and sighed. "Nothing, it's nothing." "Hey, did anyone notice where Tsukune went?" Renji asked as he looked around the room, causing the others to do so. "He was here with us… Oh no, I wonder if what I said earlier hurt his feelings..." Moka looked down before setting down the cake. "I'll be right back. I know where he went."

Tsukune was out on top of the roof as he leaned against the railing. Why were these feelings coursing through him? It was as if he was jealous of Ichigo. In a simple matter of two days, it already seemed like he was taking Moka from him. She had seemed to care so much for him… Maybe he was just overreacting. He needed to take a breath before he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see the girl on his mind standing there.

"Tsukune… I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings." She started, walking over and standing right beside him, her hands behind her back. "I just didn't think it was right for you to be talking like that.." She trailed off before the boy began to speak. "Do you like him?"

She was confused by his words. "Well he is our friend, so why wouldn't I like him? He's a good guy." Tsukune looked over to her. "I mean do you like him more than that." She stared at him for a moment before replying. "Come on Tsukune, don't be like that. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? He saved me… I owe him a lot. Truth is… I..." She blushed, poking her two index fingers together in complete shyness. Could she finally admit what was on her mind?

"You what?" He asked, looking up at the pinkette before she finally said it. "I… I just want to be with you!" She clung on to his shirt as her face flushed, in which a shocked Tsukune held on to her. "Moka-san..." He said softly, running his hand through her hair as her perfume hit his nose. Vanilla.. It smelled so nice. She nuzzled into his neck as they held on to one another.

"Moka-san..." He said as his hold on her grew tighter, in which she squeaked. "Tsukune, you're hurting me..!" She tried to get out before he pushed her against the railing, holding her wrists behind her back with a single. She stared into his eyes to see red slits, a look of terror on her face. Was this just a bad dream? No, she should have woken up by now. "Tsukune let me go!"

"I'll prove to you i'm better than him.. You're mine Moka-san… Mine alone!" He pressed his lips hard against her own. Her first kiss had been taken, and it wasn't the way she wanted it. She felt his hand running up her skirt She tried to scream but his lips had muffled it. It wasn't until he was kicked off by the girl did she start to run. She wanted to get away from him. Tears began to streak down her cheeks as Ichigo walked into the hall, catching her.

"Whoa! Moka, what's wrong?" He questioned as he saw her crying. She sniffed before shaking her head. "Just leave me alone.. Please..." She pushed past him and continued running. Kurumu and the others came out to witness the act, and were left wondering what exactly happened. They wanted to find out… They needed to.

Moka had been laying in her bed sobbing into her pillow. She felt her heart starting to break as the one boy she cared about had nearly forced himself upon her. She was unable to hear the knocks that were on her door. "Moka-san?" Tsukune called out, trying to get her attention. She stopped to make it seem like she wasn't there, and eventually, the knocking ceased.

She was about to break down once more before she felt a presence. Sitting up and slamming the pillow towards it, she heard a yell and a distant crash. She blinked her eyes and sniffed as she looked out the window, seeing Ichigo in the bushes below in his Shinigami form.

"Oh! Ichigo i'm so sorry!" She called down, watching as he slowly floated up to her while brushing off some small leaves. "Don't worry about it." He reassured her, stepping inside and sitting down beside her, his eyes focused on hers. "Now what happened?"

Just the thought of it wanted her to cry once more. She couldn't speak as she buried herself within his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Ichigo wasn't really used to these sorts of situations, but on instinct, wrapped his arms gently around the girl. His hand gently ran through her hair in a calming manner. She slowly eased in his arms and before she knew it, was just laying against him with her eyes closed. She heard the steady heartbeat of the male and it brought a sort of steady to her. The rhythmic tapping had slowly been embedded within her memory. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

It was so easy like this. She felt safe in his arms as well as feeling a slight warming feeling to her. She didn't realize it was his own power that was doing this. His will to protect those closest to him and his concern for others is what she felt, and it made her flash a gentle smile. "Thank you Ichigo… I know I look like a mess but…" The Kurosaki simply shook his head. "Don't worry. Now, you get some rest… I can tell that you're tired."

She nodded as she released the boy, laying back in the covers, to which he provided. She snuggled up in her blankets and soon fell asleep. The boy simply watched and held a small smile, exiting the way he came. Ichigo was going to figure out the reason behind her sadness, and that answer would come from the other one that was with her before she broke down.

 **If you don't understand why he did what he did, shoot me a message. I'll explain it. I wasn't meaning to change his character or what not, but jealously is one helluva thing. ALRIGHT! Done with drama for a chapter or two. Next time!**

 **Chapter Five: The Panty Stealing Duo!**


	5. The Panty Stealing Duo!

The stuffed lion had sat back against the bed while Ichigo was out in his class. He needed to get out of here. After reading through a few magazines that the male brought along, Kon had sighed as his feet squeaked as they made contact with the floor. He was thinking of ways to slip out without being noticed. It then came to him as an AHA! Moment.

"I'll slip out the window, and while he's gone, i'll find myself some amazing looking women and maybe that blue haired girl!" He said as he fantasized about the woman holding him deep within her bosom, a perverted smile growing on his stuffing filled face. "Yes!"

Jumping up on the window sill, he use the blind opener as a way to open up the latch, and once that was done, he pushed up the window. Now, it took some effort, but with a small knife, it was easy to prop open. He stood in triumph as a small gust had pushed him in then taken him back out. The toy tumbled until he landed on the ground below. Standing up and dusting himself off, he sighed as he walked out into the courtyard. It was empty for the most part.

"Where are all the girls?.. Man this place sucks! I was hoping to see some more girls like that Kurumu one. Damn it!" He was about to go back before he heard the giggling. Turning his head, he quickly waddled towards the source as quick as his stubby legs could carry him. He peered over the corner to see two girls splashing water back in forth in the swimming pool. One was trying to play while the other grew aggravated, sending waves of the crystal clear liquid towards the other. He smiled as he saw his opportunity. When the girls would get out to dry themselves off, he would lay in front of them and be taken with them, where he could cozy himself into the pillows of Heaven!

It didn't take too long before the girls had done exactly what he had predicted. One of the girls had stopped and took notice of the discarded item. Leaning down, she picked up the object and looked it over. "Wonder who left you here..." She said softy, her flaming red pigtails twisting with every turn she moved her head. "Whatever. Maybe my sister will like you."

Tossing the toy into her bag, she had begun to remove her swimsuit. This was the chance that Kon was looking for! He was about to look over when he had caught the sight of a camera lens peeking in through the open window. He watched as it took pictures, and once the girl noticed, she screamed and threw her shoe at the object. It broke on contact. "God damn that perverted wolf!"

Who was she talking about? Kon wondered more as he checked periodically to see if he showed up once more. It wasn't long before he did. Adjusting himself, the toy waved his hand slowly, which brought a curious look to the others face. He then grew wide eyed before pointed towards the lion. He looked over to see that he was resting right next to a pair of dark purple panties. He held them up to see if that was what the stranger wanted. He nodded for confirmation before ducking his head to avoid the sight of the red head.

She left to take a quick shower, and in that moment, Kon had scurried over towards the window. "Hey! Get me out of here!" He whispered up to the open window. A small line had dropped down and, once securing himself, had tugged and was pulled up to stare at the male in the face.

He was a good looking guy, Kon couldn't deny that. Dark hair, near grey eyes, and a red head band. His bangs went over this band as he wore the standard Yokai Academy attire. The only difference was that the jacket was unbuttoned. "Hey little guy. Caught ya peeking at the girl, nice job." He smiled as he looked at the prize grabbed. "And you got a pair! I officially like you… Whatever you are."

Kon nodded and crossed his small arms. "Call me Kon! I saw you were checking out girls and I… Got interested." The boy that was called a 'wolf' was rubbing his chin, thinking for a moment on how this could turn anymore better for himself. "Hm… So you do what I do, eh?.. The name's Ginei Morioka. But you can call me Gin if that makes it easier for ya. Now.. Your size could come in useful..." He said before looking over towards the girls dorms. A mischievous smirk formed on his lips. "Alright.. Come on."

The two treaded over towards the building, and then they began their heist. See, the student body would be in class at the moment, and no one would suspect the two doing anything strange.. As long as they weren't caught. "Alright bud. I'm gonna slip you into their windows, you go in and grab our… 'Souvenirs', and we'll be on our way to bask in our earnings. You ready?" Kon nodded and gave a thumbs up. This was the thrill he was waiting for, the activity that would carry on his boredom and leave him with things to do!

And so began the dawn of the Great Panty Stealing Duo! 

**-Later that Day-**

Ichigo sat in the Newspaper Club room, reading over constant complaints from females about their underwear drawers being raided during class, and missing a pair or two of their undergarments. He sighed, leaning back and rubbing his eyes. "Who the hell would be going around doing that? It doesn't make any sense at all… Sick bastards."

Kurumu was leaning over his shoulder as she thought about it as well. "I don't get it either. I mean, does no one see them doing it? How hard would it be to catch two male students running around doing that?" He shrugged before sitting back forward. "Everyone is saying this is happening during class… So we should go out and look around the girls dorms during that time." Ichigo suggested, to which the girl nodded. "Good idea!.. Wait, where's Tsukune? I haven't seen him all day."

Mizore was doing a report on recent snow storms in parts of Japan, but pulled away at the mention of the boys name. "I haven't seen him since yesterday… Do you think he's okay?" She asked, to which neither responded. It wasn't until Moka came rushing in did they all stand up. "Guys! Come quick!" This didn't seem good.

The four stood along a beaten up area of the Academy, debris from the ground littering the surrounding forest. It had seemed like a battle ensued here, but Ichigo hadn't picked up any spiritual pressure. What was happening? Were there Hollows about? He rubbed his neck as the other rested in his pocket. "I wonder what did this..." Kurumu said in a state of awe, walking over to check the markings left on the trees. "This doesn't seem to be an average monster battle… Something else was definitely here..." She spoke in a gentle tone before Ichigo heard a beeping from his front pocket.

Turning from the group, he took his soul badge to feel it vibrating. He pressed a small button on the side before hearing the familiar tone of a certain shop keeper. "Hey! Seems you're doing good there. I've been collecting data since you got there, and you're beginning to muster up a bit of energy." Ichigo sighed before looking back at his group, taking a few steps forward to keep their conversation secret.

"You know, i'm actually glad you called me..." He started to talk, but it seemed that the other had known exactly what he was thinking. "If it's about your Shikai, I think I got the reason for that. After that one girl had released her Yokai energy, it seems to be that your Quincy blood was shut down from the huge spike in unnatural power. Now I also believe that means that your Zanpakuto's true form was also cancelled due to that. So you're back from when you first got your blade. Now don't worry, you still have your strength. Not even that, but you're getting stronger! Just keep up whatever you're doing and we'll have your defense up in no time! Catch ya around!"

With that, the communicator was silent. Ichigo merely sighed before putting the small object away. It was good that he finally figured out the problem, but he was started to feel like there was more going on than he was originally told. These sightings were not a good sign, and Ichigo felt that more of these were going to pop up.

Moka walked over to the male before poking his shoulder. "Everything ok?" She asked, to which he responded with a nod of his head. "Yeah, yeah i'm fine." He showed a small smile as if to reassure her, but she didn't buy it for a second. "What's the matter? Is it this?" She asked him. After a moment of silence he would nod his head. "Yea. I feel like those are the markings of Hollows. I don't know right now, I kind of have my mind lost."

She giggled before patting his forehead. "You'll figure it out. Now come on, lets go see how everyone else is doing." Blinking from the pats, he nodded in agreement before walking beside the female. What he didn't know was that he was being monitored on a small orb, a blue Hell Butterfly perched on a branch far behind.

- **Quincy Headquarters-**

The mighty King of the Quincy was resting on a small throne, his head resting on his hand as he released a breath. Boredom was beginning to get to him. His forces were out battling the Shinigami while he had gotten reports of the chaos that was erupting. After the apparent death of the Soul King, Yhwach has had nothing more intriguing to do as of late.

It wasn't until he caught notice of a man in white walking towards him to he raise his head. He believed it to be another report, and simply swayed his hand as a sign of him to speak. "My lord," The Quincy began. "We have reports of Ichigo Kurosaki in an alternate area as of late. He seems to be dispatching Hollows, but for what reason, we do not know. Other reports state that his form has altered from the one you faced him in."

This brought a small smile to the mans face. How interesting… That substitute Shinigami was busy dealing with the corrupted souls. That would be a great advantage for him, and he hoped it would continue this way. But… There was always the possibility of interference.

"Thank you..."

With that, the scout had left, causing the head of the leader to turn to his left to another individual. Who he was focused on wore the standard attire of the Quincy, with semi long blue locks that had framed his facial structure, and glasses that rested gently on the bridge of his nose.

"I believe you know what I am about to ask of you." He began, to which the other figure nodded. "Yes I do. And you can consider it done." Yhwach smiled wide, his eyes holding nothing but power behind them. "I knew I could count on you…. Uryu Ishida."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Here's a little plot twist for ya! Please leave me a review if you can take a moment. I am not sure how you all like the story, and i'm starting to feel like the lot of you aren't. If that's the case, i'd like to know. Pleas feel free to give me suggestions on how to possibly bring more entertainment to the story! Next time!**

 **Chapter Six: The Arrival**


	6. The Arrival

Later that night, Ichigo had been attempting to fall asleep, but the pink haired female had always appeared within his mind. He had continued to think about how she had a delicate smell to her, as if it was unique and her own, how she fit comfortably into his arms when she was resting against him… How after he left he could suddenly feel his heartbeat increase.

What the hell was he thinking? Get yourself together! This is Moka we're talking about! She's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. But why was he feeling this way about her then? He shook his head repeatedly before closing his eyes. He almost fell asleep until he heard the squeaking noise that had pattered across his floor towards the edge of his bed.

Sitting upright, the male looked around, trying to sense any spiritual presence around him. But nothing was there… Until he looked towards the end of the bed frame to see the stuffed lion staring back at him. An annoyed sigh escaped the lips of the male as he leaned closer. "Just what do you think you're doing this late at night?"

Kon waved his hands as if to plead for some sort of innocence. "Oh nothing! Just wanted to go out and get some air is all! You keep me locked in this freakin' room all day, I thought at the least when no one was awake I co-" Ichigo picked up the plushie and watched as he fought with his stuffed hands, smacking on his hand.

"Alright, now I want to know why you want fresh air." He said in a certain tone that Kon knew would involve him getting thrown across the room if the wrong answer was given. Staring up at him with the beady glass eyes, he sighed and looked down. "I wanted to go check things out… To have an adventure like the good 'ol days.." He cried anime tears at this point. "Can't I have some fun too?!"

The deadpan on the face of the Kurosaki said it all. It was a load of bull. "Okay drama queen, now tell the truth." He was going to pursue before he noticed a small bag that was sitting where Kon had been. Curious, he grabbed the bag and watched as the mod soul had struggled to reach for it. "H-Hey! That's mine!" His stubby fingers reached before Ichigo threw him into the wall, watching as he slid down.

"What's this?" He asked the creature, who continued to reach for it. Sighing, he opened the small brown potato sack to find it loitering with girls panties! Shocked, he dropped the bag and picked up Kon, pressing him against the wall. "Well guess what? Now that I know who the damn culprit is, you're gonna go back and return these! And you wanna know what will happen if you don't?"

Kon gulped. "W-What'll you do?.."

The Shinigami spoke in the coldest tone possible, wanting to freak the hell out of him so that he'll never pull a stunt like this again. "I'll take your mod soul and feed it to one of Yuzu's dolls, and she'll be able to dress you up like the prettiest thing on the planet!" Kon nearly screamed, flailing his arms. "No! Anything but that! Keep that monster away from me!"

And so the reign of Kon and Gin's perverted thievery was ended that night. The underwear was being returned at the very moment Ichigo let the creature go, and with a sigh, the teen had laid back on his bed. He knew that there was no point in sleeping. Grabbing his soul badge, he pressed it to his chest to appear in his Shinigami form, and then he left out of his window.

It was nice to get fresh air. It would allow him to clear his head of those thoughts that plagued his mind of the vampire. He would admit that she was adorable, and she reminded him so much of Orihime. She held the same compassion within her emerald orbs and nearly the same personality. It was warm and welcoming, with no signs of judgement or hatred. All it seemed that she bore was love for all things…

Then there was her other personality. She was… Alright, she was freaking gorgeous. That was the true form of Moka, and all it did was radiate pure power and down right beauty. Her personality, although, was quite the opposite. She was rude and completely narcissistic, as she believed that she was more powerful than anyone else in the school. Well, she certainly hasn't met Ichigo yet in terms of battle. Maybe it would take a little more time for her to warm up to him… Who was he kidding? She was annoying as all hell!

Ichigo released a small groan before landing on a tree branch near the graveyard. He had thought it'd be a good idea to take a moment of rest so that he could understand where he was. Surveying his surroundings, he got a good grasp of where he was, as it was the site they visited earlier that had seemed like a massive Hollow battle. But the question was, why would there not be a body? There was no one here that he knew of besides Rukia and Renji that were capable of defeating the beasts, and he himself would have sensed their Reiatsu in battle… So what happened?

He was about to leave before feeling a sudden pain in his right shoulder. He nearly yelled out in pain before turning to see a bright blue object coming towards him. He dropped down, avoiding the projectile by nearly a centimeter as it cut through a few strands of his orange hair. Pulling out his massive blade, he stood his guard, holding it at the ready before seeing the figure appear before his eyes. They widened at the sight of who it was.

"Uryu?"

The Quincy stood before him in his full Wandenreich garb, the uniform he obtained after joining Yhwach's side in the war. It was a white, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long white cape. The coat being fastened by three buttons emblazoned with the Quincy Zeichen on either side and a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar obtained a rectangular sigil on either side. It was something Ishida could deem fashionable, but that was beside the point.

"I'm here to take you out Kurosaki." He spoke in a tone full of malice, lifting up his new bow, the Heilig Bogen. Ichigo simply stared at the Quincy, before closing his eyes and chuckling. "What's so funny?" He asked, causing Ichigo to laugh aloud. Annoyed, Uryu shot an arrow towards the boy, who merely turned his body to avoid getting hit. "I'm laughing because of how much of a follower you are."

That brought the look of anger to the others eyes. "What the hell do you mean by that?! I am not a follower! I am probably the most qualified to lead!" "Then why are you following orders to kill me? I'm taking Yhwach sent you for this job, and I hate to say it, but you are acting like his little lap dog right now." Easing his bow, he started walking towards Ichigo. "I came here to settle the score with you and end our rivalry once and for all!"

"Then how did you know I was here, then? Because besides me, only three others knew where I was going." That caused the Quincy to slow down to a stop. Damn, he was too blinded by anger to realize that the boy was leading him into a complete verbal trap. How could he come up with a lie? There wasn't a simple explanation as to how he could… Damn it! ".. Fine, Kurosaki, Yhwach ordered me to come here and eliminate you. But I am a Quincy, and he is my leader, so as to that, I should follow."

Ichigo watched as he pulled back the bow string and let loose a volley of arrows, prompting the male to bring up his blade. He heard the few tinks, but each one set a vibration into his arms. They were really powerful shots, but not enough to get through his blade. It was obvious that he had to level the playing field, because there was no way that he could defeat Uryu if he continued to use his bow.

He began to move, dodging each arrow or parrying it with his blade as he pursued contact with the enemy. Ishida had already saw this and began to move around, using his own version of the flash step to appear on branches. He believed that he could outmaneuver the Shinigami, but that wasn't Ichigo's initial plan. Appearing below, he charged his blade at let loose. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The arc of blue light sped into the air, giving Uryu barely a second to move out of the way. He felt the pressure and it left a few knicks on his arm. That attack was like a beacon, and the few Hollows that had seen it had begun to move into that location. **Delicious souls! I can feel their energy pulsating!** One said, this one taking on the appearance of a humanoid cobra, the only part making it look anything but was the large tail that had formed from the lower waist down.

Besides the few other creatures that followed, Uryu and Ichigo had begun combat with the blades. The Quincy brought out his Seele Schneider, parrying the blade of the Kurosaki or attempting to stab him, which would be blocked and countered each time. The two were battling fiercely, as it brought the attention of Rukia, Renji, and the whole group of the Yokai.. Minus Tsukune. They all watched as the two battled.

"Uryu? What's he doing here?" Rukia questioned, but it was after Renji fed himself the mod candy dispenser did he answer. "Who cares? I sense Hollows coming. We better keep them off of them or they'll get overwhelmed!" The girls looked at them. "How can we help?" Kurumu asked, sprouting her wings and nails while Mizore and Yukari brought out their weapons. "Aim for the mask, that's their weak spot!"

Moka simply sat there and watched as they all fanned out, unable to do anything due to her rosary cross that rested on her neck. She watched Ichigo as he battled, already seeming to be beaten up, but the one called Uryu did as well. She believed that the male wouldn't lose, and before thinking, screamed at the top of her lungs. "You can win, Ichigo!"

Hearing her voice, his eyes focused on the girl for a slight second. What was she doing here?! He hadn't even taken the time to notice that the others were here, along with a large horde of Hollow. He pressed his attacks against the Quincy, slashing only to be blocked by the blue energy sword that he held. It was clear that this fight was even, but what could he do to press the attack? What would make Uryu submit?

He didn't have time to think as he heard a scream. He turned to witness as the cobra Hollow wrapped his body around the girl, squeezing the life out of her. She nearly cried from the pain, which brought a sudden urge from the Shinigami. "Don't turn your back on me, Kurosaki!" Uryu shouted, about to attack before being punched in the face. "Get over yourself, Ishida! You're in a whole new world now, and it's time to grow the hell up and show that you are who you say you are! I have Quincy in me, but you don't see me following around that bastard! So set down your pride and see that your friends need you!"

With that, Ichigo took off, his words shaking Uryu to the core. He had forgotten that the two shared similar bloodlines, but he wasn't expecting that Ichigo was strong enough to get through Yhwach's power. It also made him angry to see that he was showing more power than Uryu, a lowly Shinigami who was petty in his eyes.. But also one of his greatest friends.. What was he to do? He stared off to watch the actions of Ichigo.

In a mere second, the soul reaper was slicing through the midsection of the beast that was wrapping around Moka, who yelled out as blood sprayed from the wound. It fell down but twitched, slowly growing back the part that had been taken. He glared up at the boy, killer instinct within his crimson irises. **You'll pay for that, you brat!**

It was then Ichigo felt his hand taken and placed upon an object, he glanced back to see Moka smiling before yanking his hand downwards, only to see it remove. He felt the surge of power once more as he witnessed the transformation. Pink hair changing to silver, her bust and lower body growing out more, and her gentle emerald hues transitioning to killer crimson. She smirked as she saw the boy.

"Seems like you need my help."

 **Alrighty! I'm cutting this one short due to the small timeframe I have at the moment. I'll start to work on the next one once I get back. Hope you enjoyed this one! Next one shall be action packed! Next time!**

 **Chapter Seven: Revelations**


	7. Revelations

The Inner Moka simply stared at her form, glancing around before focusing on Ichigo. "Where's Tsukune? He brought me out so he should be here." She blinked as Ichigo merely stared at her, causing her to have an annoyed look on her face. "Something on my face? I asked you a question." It was her turn to stare at him as he held up her cross. She couldn't tell if she was happy that someone else cared for her or if she was pissed for him doing such an act.

"We'll talk later." He said to her, which actually caused her to grow angry. "No we won't, we'll finish this now!" She was about to move in front of him to stop him from going before he held his blade up and wrapped his arm around her to pull her close. She was flustered but as she heard the sound of metal on metal, she realized what he was doing. He was protecting her. Her eyes focused up on his face as a total stranger kept her from harm.. But why?

"Can we deal with this later? I have a lotta stuff on my plate. Go help the others, ok? I can take care of myself." He glanced down at her as he released her, pushing the creature back before darting off. Her crimson irises followed him before shaking her head and running off. It was immediately that she found herself think in battle as her leg connected with the face of an incoming Hollow, watching as it disintegrated.

Rukia and Renji were battling alongside one another in fluid motions. They had spent the past few months working on battle plans and strategies, this was simply one of the times they were able to do so. But as the Hollow's had advanced on them, both knew it was time to step up their game. Rukia held her sword with the tip of the blade facing the ground. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Once the incantation was uttered, the transformation of her blade occurred. The once original sword was replaced with an elegant white katana, which glowed with pure beauty. Solid liquid began to sprout at the spectral creatures as Mizore watched. It was incredible to see another ice user…

As for Renji, he released his Shikai. "Howl Zabimaru!" With that said, the blade had transformed to a larger shape, retaining steel tendrils every few inches. It was until he actually slashed the blade in a diagonal motion did the Yokai finally realize the difference. It separated into a few segments as in the form of a whip, cutting through at least two Hollows as if they were butter. He smirked before noticing the standing Quincy, his eyes narrowed towards him. "What is he up to.."

As for Moka and the others, Yukari was binding the creatures to the ground with golden chains as Kurumu would dive down and slash masks in an attempt to end them. Sometimes it would work, but other times, the vampire would slam her foot down with the occasional phrase: "Know your place!" The battle continued on for what seemed like an hour. Renji and Rukia stood back-to-back as they defended one another, and whenever a Hollow got too close, Mizore would encase them from the waist down in ice so that one of the two Shinigami could finish it off with ease.

All was going well until Moka was socked in the jaw. That was basically when shit hit the fan. She was caught off guard as an arm came up from under her and uppercutted her, sending her back and crashing into the soil. Moving her body, her eyes widened to see who it was. "… T-Tsukune?"

The crimson slits that mimicked her own had stared back at her. It was different than before though, as these eyes held nothing but rage within them. She stood and brushed herself off, resting a hand on her hip. "Whatever your problem is with me, I won't let you beat me around. But I believe you're directing your rage towards me instead of the real issue." His eyes widened before he let them go back to their half lidded state. With a nod, he turned and dashed off towards Ichigo.

Uryu was too deterred from the words of the Shinigami to even more. How could he have allowed himself to be taken control of? He was a proud Quincy, one who would do anything for his people no matter what. But was allowing himself to be taken advantage of too much? He turned on the few people that had actually cared to be around him and for what? To eliminate the Shinigami? There was the grudge he burdened for Mayuri, but that was all. Ichigo, though he would never admit it, was a great friend. As were Rukia and Renji… Damn! He shook his head and thought on the issue for a moment. Would betraying Yhwach be such a good idea? He could easily eliminate the boy, especially if he had done what he did with Ichigo…

His eyes returned to reality when he heard a feminine scream. His focus darted towards the Succubus that was currently pinned down with massive claws caging her. No matter what, no woman would be hurt on his watch, that was how he was raised. Raising his Reishi bow, he fired an arrow, watching as it sunk into the cranium of the beast. She blinked as she looked up upon the Quincy, his hand extended. "Are you alright?" He said in a soft tone, causing the girl to nod. "Yea.. Thanks for the save." She stood before looking towards the battle, realizing it was slowly ending for everyone but a certain male.

Ichigo stood as his blade pierced the chest of the serpent, the beast trying to claw him as best it could before the male threw his fist into the mask. It chipped away before completely dissipating, the Hollow going with it. He took a breath before turning, seeing another fist coming his way. He barely had enough time to react before he found himself flying across the ground. That was quite the punch! Sticking his blade in the ground, he stopped himself as he took a breath. What hit him so freakin' hard?! Glancing up, he saw the Aono boy standing before him.

"So that's your power?.. Well, nice to see, but you're hitting the wrong guy kid. Enemies are over there a bit." He jerked his thumb towards where Rukia and Renji were finishing up, but all Tsukune did was shake his head. "No, you're my enemy! You took Moka-san from me, and i'm gonna break you for it!" Ichigo stared at the kid. Where was the happy and cheery Tsukune that was walking with him around school? "What? I didn't take Moka from you. She's a friend man." He raised his hands in surrender before Tsukune charged. "No! She's mine and mine alone!"

He didn't want to hurt the guy, but he wasn't going to take a beating from him either. Raising his hands, he caught the punch, but felt the vibration of power as it surged through his arm. He couldn't feel pain, but if it was his human body, he was sure the bones in both arms would be broken if not shattered. The male raised his leg and kicked him off, starting to attack with his own punches. Each was either blocked or pushed to the side, and to be honest, it was getting annoying. The two traded a few blows before a swift kick was sent into Ichigo's side. He was sent flying once more into a group of trees. When he recovered, he saw the silver haired woman staring at him.

"Enough!" She spoke in a stern tone, only to be pushed back by Tsukune. "Stay outta this!" She was taken aback from the ferocity in his voice. "Tsukune..." She said as she could feel the outer personality slowly breaking down once more inside her. As Ichigo rose he was shocked to see Kurumu standing before him. "I won't let you two fight!" She said, taking a few steps towards the hybrid as he stared at her. "Move." He told her, to which she shook her head, her hand running against his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere.. Tsukune.. Please stop.." She spoke softly as she leaned up towards him before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She stared into his eyes as she saw the malice within them, and began to feel the fear inside of her body. All the woman could remember was falling towards the ground and her name being screamed before pitch black.

Crimson stained the ground as a deep impact had left a small crater in the stomach of the woman, which brought widened eyes from everyone around him. But they all focused on Ichigo as blue energy swirled around him, his oculars narrowed towards the boy. "That's too far, don'tcha think?" His words may have seemed calm, but they carried anger within it. His fists clenched before he dashed off and slammed his fist into the jaw of the hybrid, watching him sail through the air into a group of tombstones.

Yukari had stumbled over towards the woman to began healing. It would take a long process, and even though she was an adept at recovery magic, she would give it her all. Moka through the entire time was standing in shock. He had just attacked one of the women that had basically thrown herself at him, and yet he still attacked her as if she meant nothing to him. She didn't understand why he had been doing this, and she wanted to know, but protecting her friends was also a top priority.

While the two duked it out, Rukia and Mizore had encased the small group in a small dome of ice. It was cold, but it would also possibly stop the bleeding. Sure, there was cauterization, but they had nothing to heat the wound with. Unless…

"Here, at least let me stop the bleeding." She held out her hands as she began to mumble a few words, a bright blue ball appearing in her hands as she spoke the name. "Kakushitsuijaku!" She said, holding it close to the wound. The Hado was meant for another purpose, but this would work for now. The heat coming off the orb would cauterize the wound and prevent anymore blood loss. Yukari simply stared in amazement. "Wow! That's incredible!" Rukia smiled at the girl. "Why thank you."

The vampire had her eyes focused on the outside, hearing the sound of Ichigo and Tsukune beat on one another. It simply broke her heart to hear the one she cared so deeply about battle the one who saved her life, both her and her outer personality. Was it jealousy? Was that the reason? Escaping their small cave, we go to our main hero in his duel.

His breathing was quickened as the two stood a few feet apart from one another. Blood and bruises had ran along his body, the crimson liquid trickling down his lip a bit as Tsukune received a fair amount of damage as well. Both were growing tired, and were ready to finish it, until Ichigo spoke up.

"Look, Tsukune, I don't know why you're so mad at me… If it's about Moka, there isn't anything but a friendship… Don't be jealous that i've been there when she was in danger, be happy that she wasn't hurt… But I don't want to fight you… I've only been defending myself, otherwise I would have put you down…" He said these words as calm as he could, but was given a dark chuckle in response.

"No, everything was just fine until you showed up… Then everything started to go to hell. Moka-san started to pay more attention to you than me… And that just isn't fair now is it? She loves me, not you! She never will!" He screamed before charging him. With a sigh, Ichigo was ready to defend himself once more until he saw the bright blue arrow find its way into the back of Tsukune's leg. With wide eyes, he watched his opponent go down before Uryu appeared, walking over and hitting him with a chop to the neck.

"Uryu.. What was that about?" He asked, not wanting to drop his guard, but once the Quincy gave him a small smile Ichigo felt like he could relax. "I'm choosing my side. You're right, for once, I should start acting more like a leader rather than a follower." Ichigo stared at him before walking over, punching him in the gut. "What the hell you mean i'm right for once?! I'm right nearly all the time four eyes!"

The Quincy stood and punched him back. "Hey! I saved your life! You better be thinking me, carrot top!" "When Hell freezes over, ya narcissistic jerk!" The two got into their usual squabble, and were finally going back to normal. Uryu had decided it was in his best interest to stick besides his friends rather than go against everything he held near and dear to his heart. When the time came he, alongside with Ichigo and his friends, would stand up against Yhwach and take him down with no problem.

- **The Next Day-**

Urahara had pulled a few strings with the Headmaster to enroll Uryu in Yokai Academy. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu had been walking along together before hearing a somewhat.. Well, at least to the Shinigami. "Ichigo!" The male turned to see the silver haired woman, a book bag hanging off of her shoulders while she stared up at the male. "Mind if we talk in private?" He glanced back at the three, and while Renji snickered at the thought, Rukia simply nodded. "We'll catch ya two in class."

While the three left, Ichigo was left to the vampire, who had not taken her gaze off of him. "As much as this irritates me… I want to thank you." He blinked, his face contorting into a look of confusion. "For what? I feel like I should be getting an apology after you freakin' kicked me yesterday." She sighed and crossed his arms. "Want me to finish or kick you again?"

That was a good question. Well, he was in his human body, so if she did that there was sure to be broken bones… "Alright keep going then." She sighed before rubbing her closed eyelids. "You're such an idiot.. Okay. I wanted to know.. Did Tsukune ever tell you why he was attacking everyone? Kurumu is in the nurses office recovering, and I tried to ask her, but she shut off and turned away from me… I couldn't figure it out. I don't want to ask him… I don't feel like neither I or my outer self could bear it..."

The males eyes dropped to the ground as he remembered the words that Tsukune had said to him. They were filled with so much hate and anger that they actually shocked the male. He was so used to the smiling and cheery Aono, and the way he talked in that form was… Different.

" _ **She loves me, not you! She never will!**_ _"_ Ichigo said in a soft tone, which caught her off guard. "What do you think he meant by that?" She wondered, which caused Ichigo to deadpan. "You're supposed to know. The words basically explain the meaning. He was completely jealous." Releasing a sigh, the two of them shook their heads. "Whatever. How about we just go to class and deal with this later? Oh! Do you want this back?" He asked the girl as he pulled out the familiar cross, to which she shook her head but took it. "No. She isn't ready to be around everyone else yet.. I'm gonna give her time. But Ichigo..." She caught his sleeve before he began walking.

"The only person who can remove this cross is someone who genuinely cares for me. What I find odd is how you were able to pull it off, and Omote was able to know exactly that you could. So, I want to know, what do you feel for me?"

Chocolate hues were focused on crimson slits. It was a fairly good question… But he didn't have the answer. Not yet. "To be honest, i'm not too sure. You're a good friend, but anything more than that… I'll have to think on it. So far, you're getting on my good side. I like how we can talk without you insulting me."

With a small smile (this literally scared the crap out of him) she shook her head. "Come on, you undercooked vegetable. Lets go to class." She walked past him with him screaming after her. "After I just said that?! Damn it!"

 **The conclusion to the battle! Don't worry, the story is still going on. Haha I have plaaans my good people! Now we can see some good character development. You can figure out who I am pairing Ichigo with, it's obvious. But send me a message and let me know who you think should get together! I want to crossover a little bit with some characters! Next time!**

 **Chapter Eight: Mr. Hat 'N Clogs Arrives!**


	8. Mr Hat 'N Clogs' Arrival!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, these all go to their respected creators and companies. Along with Evanescence. The rights to the song go to that band and that band alone. (Hadn't done one yet… Thought I should.)**

Sitting in class, Ichigo had realized Tsukune wished to transfer to the other side of the room. It was obvious that he didn't want to be around them but it wasn't for what he thought. Shaking his head, Mizore had moved over to the boys spot as they began to speak about their current dilemma with the Battle of the Bands competition. Plenty of ideas were thrown out there, involving love songs or rock and roll, even country. Each of them rejected the idea, until Renji sighed.

"Okay you guys, come on. We need to come up with something and fast. This thing is in two days, and we need all the practice we can get..." He spoke before looking over at Moka, who was flipping through a magazine. "Ahem, your majesty?"

"Say that again and slam your face through the table." She said as she flipped the page, glancing down the catalogs. The male sighed as Ichigo thought. What would be good for them? Ichigo was decent at singing, along with playing guitar, but he wouldn't want the vocal lead. Kurumu was still recovering from her wounds, so her voice was out of the picture, although he heard she has an amazing voice. That left Moka, Rukia, and Mizore.

"Hey.." He leaned over, tapping the vampires shoulder. She casted him a side glance. "Yes?" She spoke in a soft tone, which for some reason brought a light crimson tint to his cheeks. She caught it and smirked, leaning back in the chair more so they would be a little more leveled. "Why don't you sing? I can do back up vocals, or Mizore can. I think Rukia would be more suited for bass while Renji does drums and I do guitar."

She wondered this for a moment before she flipped through the catalog, bringing a sigh from his lips. "Come on, we ne-" She held a hand up, signaling for him to shut up before she placed it down on the desk. "There we go. The band we'll do a cover of is called Evanescence." She said with a smile on her lips. "I'll provide lead singer, Ichigo will be back up vocalist and electric guitar, Mizore and Rukia will provide female back up vocals along with Rukia playing bass and Renji shall use the drums. Sound fair?"

The group nodded. It seemed to work perfectly. "Alright… But what song will we play?" Mizore asked with a curious tone. It was there the vampire pointed it out, feeling quite triumphant for some reason. "Wake Me Up. It's perfect for us." With a nod of agreement, they all smiled before looking back towards the front of the class. It was almost time for their history period. They were all expecting the same boring teacher, but who they had saw had nearly sent Ichigo flying out of the window.

"No no no no! Please dear god no!" He was pleading, which caused the Yokai to look back at him. "What's the problem?" Mizore asked. It was obvious that there was some sort of fear in his eyes, but once they looked back, they couldn't see why. "Why hello class! I'll be taking over for your previous teacher for a while now. Please, call me Mr. Urahara."

Lifting his green and white striped hat, his mischievous smirk was plastered on his lips. His fan concealed his face slightly as Rukia stared at the new teacher. Renji was too busy dying of laughter from the reaction his appearance had gotten to Ichigo. The Shinigami was repeatedly slamming his head on the desk hoping this would be a bad dream. But nope, no matter how hard he hit, there the old man was. It would never end, he knew it wouldn't, and he was getting ready to face the hard fact.

Urahara actually hadn't been too bad. Ichigo started to get interested when he brought up one of the Great Yokai Wars. It seemed that at some point the two races, Humans and Yokai, began to grow hatred between one another due to the fact that the Yokai were much more privileged than the humans, and they wanted to put a stop to that before they had gotten any ill ideas. That was where the beginning idea for Yokai Academy had started, as a way to make it so that the monsters could slowly coexist with the other race to gain a much better life and to not live in fear. After class ended, all eyes focused on him once this sentence was uttered. "Mr. Kurosaki, a word."

Packing up his stuff, the Shinigami walked over to the man who simply smiled up at him. "Hey. Seems i've got a good idea on how to keep an eye on your progress." He said, which caused a mild reaction from the boy. "Bull! You just came here to check out the girls in short skirts!" The teacher held a poker face before laughing. "Oh now that you mention it, some of the girls are pretty cute… Especially that one with the silver hair." Moka overheard and walked over, crossing her arms. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just talking to young Ichigo here about certain things, mainly about you, but hey." The orange haired male felt the intense stare given from the female, and simply waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'll explain a little bit later, I promise." She continued to stare but simply sighed, uncrossing her arms and walking past him. "If you say so. Usual spot?" She asked, causing him to nod. "Bench by the vending machine. I'll see ya guys there."

"Ahh young love." Urahara piped up, causing Ichigo's fist to crack down on his head. "Shut up, ya old pervert! Now what exactly are you doing here?" He was actually glad now that Moka left, because he felt his cheeks burning up after that last comment. A comical bump appeared on the top of the once exiled captain, a groan escaping his lips. "Must you be so rough? We can never have a stable relationship. Are you breaking up with me?!" He asked as if he held concern in his voice, which brought a deadpan look from Ichigo. "Just freakin' tell me before I hit you again..."

"Fine fine… You're no fun." Urahara said, fanning his face a little bit. "I came here to get a better look on how much Yokai energy you've collected. And honestly, it does seem like it's grown a little bit since the last time I checked up on you. Have you tried to access your inner mind?" Ichigo thought about that for a second before shaking his head. "No, I haven't. Not since my Shikai reverted to its first stage..." The man nodded before smiling. "I think I have an idea."

Leading him down a small flight of stairs that was kept hidden within the homeroom (activated by a small button underneath the desk) the two descended. It wasn't long before they found themselves on a great desert plain, which reminded Ichigo of the one underneath Kisuke's shop. "Whoa, home sweet home huh?" He asked, causing Urahara to chuckle. "Well I thought this would be a good idea. It'd give you some freedom to cut loose and exercise. Besides, you can try advancing your Shikai back to its second to last transformation. Or maybe even to the true version.. Minus the trench knife you carried that bore your Quincy powers."

Crossing his arms, Ichigo had thought on that idea. He did feel more powerful than when he first arrived, but that was always after Moka released her bursts of power, and it would slowly drain him of his energy later on. But it seemed to resonate within himself now. "Okay, but who am I sparring with? I can't really just beat the crap out of rocks." That was when a dark smirk formed on the lips of the male. "… What?"

"I guess you're gonna be sharing the place."

Ichigo looked behind Kisuke to see Moka and the others, who simply smiled at the male. Oh great… "Wait a second, you're wanting to spar with me? And what about you guys?" He asked as Mizore shrugged. "I figured Rukia could help me with my ice wielding skills..." Yukari giggled as she jumped up and down. "And my magic skills!" The male had an anime sweat bead drip down the back of his head. "Right..."

The vampire walked over to him, her hands resting on her hips as she only stood as tall as his chin. Her eyes locked on his own as she smirked. "What? You think we can't handle these Hollow entities? Think again. I want you to battle with me and give me all you got." She spoke in a superior tone as if she controlled the conversation. He stared back at the girl before flashing a small smile. "Okay, you're on. I need to try something anyways."

The others stood on the sidelines as Moka got a few feet away from the male. He had changed to his Shinigami form and placed his human body next to Rukia, who leaned him up against the wall. The vampire stretched out her arms and legs before standing with her right hand on her hip. "Are you ready?" She asked of the male.

"If you want me to go all out, fine." Raising his Zanpakuto forward, he pressed his left hand against his forearm and began to charge his energy. Within a few moments, his eyes narrowed as one word escaped his lips: "Bankai!"

A burst of energy escaped the male and it surprised even Moka. She raised her arm to protect her eyes from the dust that had been kicked off. For some reason, it excited her. She hadn't felt something worthy of her time in quite some time, and she was ready to give it her all, especially against someone of this caliber. Once the dust settled, her eyes set on Ichigo, and she was surprised to see how much his appearance.

The male stood in a completely new uniform. This outfit was consisting of a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. She was then staring at his blade, to what seemed like a massive cleaver had shrunk down to be a standard katana. She wasn't trying to show how impressed she was, but it was hard not to. Holding her hard exterior, she closed her eyes. "Whatever. I'll break you in an instant."

Everyone had released their breath before she opened, nearly stumbling back as Ichigo stood before her. He chuckled to himself as he leaned down, eyes locking with her own before tapping her head. "You won't be able to catch me."

That infuriated her. How dare he do something like that to her, a prideful vampire! She raised her leg to knee him, but it was left in the air as the male moved back. He grabbed her leg and tossed her back. She rolled through the air before landing on the ground perfectly, nearly cracking the hardened soil beneath her. "I'll show you, boy!" She exclaimed, running towards him before jumping upwards, performing a corkscrew somersault before spiraling down towards him with her foot extended. "Know your place!"

Raising his blade, he caught the force of her foot with the flat of his sword. Staring down at him, she noticed the deep blush that accumulated on his cheeks before he pushed her away. She stared at him for a moment before standing, crossing her arms. "What's wrong with your face?" The vampire asked, to which he scratched his cheek. "It's uh.. Nothing. Come on, lets keep going, don't hold back!"

She smirked and happily obliged. She ran at him at full speed and began throwing volleys of kicks and punches at him. He was having a hard time keeping up as once in a while he would feel her knuckles graze his cheek or her foot nearly connect with his ribs. He decided to push himself as well, increasing the speed at which he would slash at her. She avoided his attacks for the most part, but she would eventually get knicked by the tip of his blade.

While those two went on, Rukia had taken both Mizore and Yukari over to a more secluded area so they could begin their own training. All that was left was Renji and Urahara, who simply continued to watch the battle between Shinigami and Yokai. "She's powerful," Renji started. "I'm not surprised that most guys want to get with her. She's beautiful and strong." The old man looked at the red head with a gentle smile. "And what do you think Ichigo has for her? They definitely look at one another differently than say you and Rukia."

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she's been a lifelong friend. These two have only really known each other for a few days. There's a huge gap.." He trailed off, but Kisue finished for him. "But who knows. Maybe they do like one another. We'll just have to see now won't we?" The Abarai nodded his head before scratching his hair. "I wonder where Uryu is. I haven't seen him all day… That Quincy better not be telling all our crap to that Yhwach bastard."

- **Nurses Office-**

Violet orbs had slowly shown themselves to the world around her. White was draped around her bedding as she took a few glances around. She tried to sit up but nearly croaked in pain. She laid back down and sighed, holding her head to try and recall what happened. Every time she thought about it, a sharp feeling hit her chest. It was as if an arrow had pierced her heart and torn it in two. What had happened to the woman? She couldn't figure it out. She was going to call for the nurse before she took notice of a blue haired boy sitting beside her.

"Oh.. Hello." She said in a gentle tone, to which he nodded to her in return. "Hello there, miss. You've been out for a while now, actually..." He said in a calm tone, to which she rubbed her forehead. "What happened to me?" The Succubus asked, looking up to the boy before he adjusted his glasses with his index finger. "You had tried to calm someone, but in the end, were nearly killed because of it."

That was when it hit her. She had been trying to calm Tsukune down from fighting Ichigo, and was going to kiss him, but then he punched his hand into her abdomen. She felt tears swell up in the corners of her eyes and then spill over. Her head was buried into her pillow as she began to sob. He had attacked her, the girl who had showed nothing but love and devotion towards the teen, and in return was almost killed by that same teen. She felt her chest ripping in two but then felt the easing of a hand running down her back in a stroking manner. She looked up to see Uryu, who merely hesitated.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really used to situations like this so… I'm trying my best." He said in a rather alarmed tone, straightening his glasses. The girl giggled a bit before laying on her sigh, sniffing a little bit. "Thank you for trying, at least… My name is Kurumu Kurono, by the way. What about you?" The boy took a second before replying. "I'm Uryu Ishida. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurono-san."

- **Silbern, Quincy Headquarters-**

The elite group of the Quincy, the Sternritters, had gathered amongst themselves as they allowed the current leader of the Quincy to rest. They had all begun to grow concerns over the disappearance of Uryu, but it was suddenly replaced with excitement. How such a perfect opportunity could present itself! One of them could obtain the new title for successor! Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Gerard Valkyrie, and Lille Barro discussed amongst themselves for the time being. Pernida simply sat there and listened as Askin begin to chuckle. "Oh man, we'll be able to take the spot as successor now! Well, only one of us. I'd like it to be someone who knows what they're doing, y'know?"

Gerard simply sat there and spoke up after the elite guard ceased his talking. "As long as we don't have someone like you. I'd probably kill you and take the mantle if you did so. You're too weak to have such a title on you." Askin nearly jumped out of his seat. "Hey! I can be a pretty good leader too, y'know!" Lille simply stared and rubbed the side of his neck. "Wait, so you're saying that Uryu is gone for good? How can we be sure? He could come back and kill us all… Hell he could be plotting right now!"

"Oh relax. I'm sure Gerard would snap that twig in half." Askin reassured the dark skinned male, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry too much. Besides, i've already got someone on his trail. If he's alive, he'll be dead by morning. Then we'll be able to kick back and think more on this successor thing."

- **Outskirts of Yokai Academy-**

A male stood beside the cliff, kneeling down and grabbing up a patch of soil. He examined the texture of the dirt before dropping it down to the ground. "He was close… His presence still loiters around here. It'll get stronger the closer I get… How exquisite, i'll be able to face the successor to Yhwach.. Maybe then i'll be able to prove my worth to our glorious leader!" The hunter said with a smile on his lips, walking towards the school.

Quilge Opie was going to find Ishida, and put him out of his misery.

 **So if you are up to date, I know Quilge was killed, but I needed an opponent for Uryu. If not, lets see how you all like this little twist! Time for the hunter to become the hunted! Until next time!**

 **Chapter Nine: Let's Rock!**


End file.
